Mi promesa
by s99hatake
Summary: El, Kakashi Hatake, sin importar cuánto doliera, siempre cumpliría con su promesa, por que el amor va más allá del dolor. Una promesa jamás de los jamases se debe romper. OneShot, KakaSaku.


"_**Mi Prometiste"**_

El, Kakashi Hatake, sin importar cuánto doliera, siempre cumpliría con su promesa, por que el amor va más allá del dolor. Una promesa jamás de los jamases se debe romper. OneShot, KakaSaku.

Naruto y todos sus personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto Sensei, pero la historia es obra mía.

Advertencia: Es un Kakasaku.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Corría como si el alma se le fuera en eso, el dolor le destrozaba el corazón, sentía como se hacía añicos entre su puño, no, ella no quería seguir sufriendo, ya había pasado por mucho. Sakura Haruno, la kunoishi mas fuerte, reconocida por toda la aldea, la mejor ninja medico, que supero a su maestra, pero sin importar todo eso, estaba aburrida, fastidiada de seguir sufriendo. Se adentro al bosque donde huía de niña, aun lo recuerda, cada vez que ella sentía miedo y tristeza huía a ese lugar, era su refugio de la infancia. Hay descubrió a su mejor amigo.

Primer amor, para nada el mejor, a sus doce años estaba perdidamente enamorada del chico más frio y calculador de toda la aldea, el mismo chico por el que suspiraban todas, Sasuke Uchiha. La pelirrosa se le declaro, prometió seguirlo hasta el fin del mundo si fuese necesario, y el, sin remordimientos, la dejo sin conciencia en una banca.

Segundo amor, imposible, se enamoro de su maestro, de su mejor amigo, del hombre que la conocía tal y como era, en el que siempre confió, y con el que nunca, nunca, se atrevió a declararse, Kakashi Hatake. Tenía miedo, miedo de que si decía que lo amaba él la abandonara, él se alejara, él la odiara, si eso pasaba, ella no lo podría soportar. Se volvió su mejor amigo cuando él el hayo llorando en el bosque, él la abrazo y le prometió jamás dejarla, y siempre estar para ella cuando lo necesitara. Pero no siempre se cumplen las promesas.

En su cumpleaños número veinte dos, Sasuke pidió ser su novio, no lo amaba, más bien, lo veía como un hermano, pera tal como se enamoro de el por primera vez, podría volverse a enamorar y olvidar a su maestro. Hoy cumplían un año como novios, pero la ojijade no lograba olvidar a Kakashi, lo amaba, y más que al comienzo. Pareciera que Kakashi se olvido de ella después de que hiso oficial su noviazgo, el ya no le hablaba, no la saludaba y huía de cualquier conversación con ella, como si la odiase, y eso le dolía.

Ella iba a ir a ver a Sasuke, para darle el regalo que le compro, pero al llegar nadie abrió. Entro a su hogar y subió hasta el cuarto, pero lo que vio no era lo que esperaba ver, Sasuke estaba besándose con una pelirroja, Karin.

Ella salió fastidiada, como pudo creer que su vida amorosa sería fácil, como pudo llegar a confiar en el chico mas frio, ella no lo amaba, pero aun así lo quería y confiaba plenamente en el.

-Sakura, espera, no es lo que parece, yo…- Dijo Sasuke agarrándola de la mano antes de que saliera de la casa- Perdóname, te amo.

-Cállate, tu novia te espera, no quieres dejarla sola- Dijo la pelirrosa con frio sarcasmo. Luego salió corriendo a todo lo que podían sus pies, hasta que sin darse cuenta se golpeo contra alguien cayendo de bruces al suelo.

-Sakura chan, ¿Está bien?- Esa voz le era muy familiar, era Kakashi Hatake- Déjame ayudarte, ¿Qué paso?... No me preocupes Sakura chan- Dijo arqueando sus ojos para intentar ayudarla.

Eso era lo que menos necesitaba, el hombre más inalcanzable por el que suspiraba de amor. Qué ironía, ella siempre soñó con que Sasuke le pidiera ser novios, y cuando lo hiso no lo quería, ahora ellos terminaban, y se encontraba con el hombre más… más… lo amaba, y no podía insultarlo aunque quisiera. Su mente colisiono, y a lo único que atino fue a salir corriendo teniendo auto lastima de su vida amorosa.

Eso fue, en resumen, lo que paso. Ahora ella estaba acurrucada con los pies en la fría agua del lago, mientras que sus lagrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas hasta caer en el.

-¿Por qué? Quien me manda a enamorarme, hurg… prefiero no tener corazón a sentir que se rompe- Dijo mientras golpeaba el suelo.

…

Un peliplata saltaba de tejado en tejado buscando desesperado, no sabía qué hacer, y cada parte de su alma se destrozaba lentamente, mientras que la amargura le destrozaba el corazón.

El, Kakashi Hatake, el ninja copia, jamás sintió amor, hasta que vio como esa Kunoishi ya no era una niña, sino una mujer. Su corazón latía a mil cuando estaba cerca de ella, y a pesar de que al comienzo rechazo la idea, termino aceptando la simple verdad, amaba a su alumna, Sakura Haruno, su flor de cerezo.

Ella se había vuelto su mejor amiga, su confidente, la chica a la que no podía mentir, con la cual él era como el mismo, con quien no habían fachadas, ella era su pelo chicle, su flor de cerezo, su sabelotodo, la chica con la fuerza más aterradora, de la cual se enamoro. Siempre creyó que era una chica vanidosa y engreída, a la cual no le importaban muchas cosa además de enamorar al mocoso engreído de Sasuke, hasta que la vio en el bosque, vio como lloraba, y descubrió a la verdadera Sakura, a la que no siempre sonríe y a veces llora, a la que no es una enojona sino a la que sufre. A la Sakura escondida en lo más profundo y oscuro de su alma.

Eran los mejores amigos, hasta que llego Sasuke y le pidió noviazgo, el no quería que aceptara, no lo soportaría, y ella acepto. Si en verdad la amaba, tenía que dejarla ser feliz, y jamás sería feliz al lado de un vejete como él, un vago. Pero, ya no podía verla a la cara, cada vez que la encontraba, no era capaz de saludarla, porque el corazón se le partía en mil pedazos.

Hoy, ya pasaba un año de noviazgo con Sasuke, y cada vez la amaba más que antes, cada vez ella se volvía lo más importante para él. Iba caminando hacia a su casa, cuando alguien lo choco, era ella, pero iba triste, con los ojos apunto de derramar lagrimas. Se preocupo y le dijo:

-Sakura chan, ¿Está bien?- Dijo dándole la mano para que se levantara- Déjame ayudarte, ¿Qué paso?... No me preocupes Sakura chan- Arqueo los ojos en un intento de hacerla sonreír como antaño.

Ella no le respondió y salió corriendo, mientras que lloraba. Enseguida eso le preocupo y empezó a buscarla, pero ya había perdido rastro de ella, así que empezó a saltar entre los tejados para hallarla, ya no importaba cuanto le doliera verla sabiendo que jamás seria suya, prometió protegerla y él, Kakashi Hatake, jamás rompe una promesa.

"Como no se me ocurrió antes, lo más seguro era que estaba en el mismo lugar donde la halle llorando por primera vez", pensó el peliplata mientras se adentraba entre el bosque, hasta llegar al lago. Hay la vio, tenía los pies en el agua, y estaba llorando.

-¿Por qué? Quien me manda a enamorarme, hurg… prefiero no tener corazón a sentir que se rompe- Dijo mientras golpeaba el suelo.

Le partía el alma verla tan triste, no soportaba que estuviera mal. Enseguida bajo de la copa del árbol donde se hallaba, hasta encontrarse a unos metros de ella.

-Sakura chan, dime qué te pasa- Dijo caminado hacia ella.

Sakura, al sentir la presencia de Kakashi, enseguida se levanto y no dejo que avanzara más.

-No te me acerques- Dijo llorado con más rabia e impotencia- Eres un mentiroso y un mal amigo, yo creí en ti- Dijo mirándolo con tristeza.

-Yo no… no entiendo… ¿Yo que te he hecho?- Pregunto un poco confundido.

-Eras mi amigo, no, eras mi mejor amigo, pero después de estar con Sasuke me abandonaste, yo no me saludabas, ya no me hablabas, huías de mí, yo… yo te quiero y me duele… como eres tan insensible- Dijo mientras lo golpeaba en el pecho con amargura- Yo… ya no lo aguanto… yo te amo… prometiste siempre estar a mi lado, y me fallaste, yo… ¡Te amo!- Dijo Sakura gritando lo último, luego se dio media vuelta e intento huir.

Algo la detuvo, en un instante le sujetaban la muñeca, y en el siguiente algo hacía presión contra sus labios, y después de unos segundos se dio cuenta de la situación. Kakashi la besaba, la retenía, la abrazaba.

-Te amo Sakura, te amo con toda mi alma, te amo y te amare... prometo que jamás, jamás te abandonare y que siempre estaré a tu lado- Dijo el peliplata.

Sakura no se había dado cuenta pero Kakashi no llevaba puesta la máscara, y al percatarse, quedo embobada viendo su rostro, era hermoso, tal como si los mismos dioses lo hubiesen forjado. Kakashi se asusto un poco al ver que Sakura no respondía, pensó que tal vez lo rechazaria.

-Sakura…- Dijo asustado.

-Eres hermoso, te amo- Dijo ella sonriendo en un tierno gesto que derritió al peliplata.

Luego, el la atrapo entre sus brazos, y sello su promesa con un beso, cuidando de jamás soltarla. Ambos se entregaron al amor que se procuraron, ya nada había que temer, ambos se amaban, y nada, ni siquiera las inseguridades, los separarían, porque Kakashi Hatake lo prometió, y el jamás rompe una promesa.

Fin

:::::::::::::::::::::::.

Mi primer Oneshot, porfavor tengan piedad.


End file.
